Conventional rule management applications enable a respective user to create a rule and perform certain functions such as compliancy checks. For example, conventional rule management systems can be used to ensure that a resource such as a client computer is compliant with a data security regulatory rule. If the client computer is not compliant, the conventional rule management system can provide notification to a network administrator regarding the violation.